


Old Wounds

by prettypaladinss



Series: our home [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Keith's deepest fear still haunts him in his nightmares, but Lance is there to comfort him.





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fic. Hope you enjoy!

Lance awoke to the sound of Keith mumbling in his sleep. He smiled to himself. Sometimes Keith did that, and he always thought it was cute. He was about to go back to sleep when Keith’s mumbling grew louder and more decipherable. 

“No...wait, please,” he said. 

Lance quickly recognized the panic in his voice. Heart racing, he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to face Keith. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed as he kept murmuring similar words.

“No, don’t leave, no--” 

Just as Lance reached for his shoulder, Keith opened his eyes and jolted up. “No!”

“Keith, Keith baby, it’s okay,” Lance told him. 

He cupped Keith’s cheek with one hand and took Keith’s in the other, leading it to his heart. 

“I’m right here,” he said. “I’m right here.”

Keith’s wide eyes darted up and down Lance’s face. It seemed like he didn’t know whether to believe him or not. Lance pressed Keith’s palm against his chest harder, hoping his heartbeat would ground him. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

Finally, Keith let out a heavy breath and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, hugging him close. 

“Lance,” he sobbed. 

Lance held him as he started to cry. Even though hearing Keith cry sent an ache through every muscle in his body, he wanted to be there for him and make him feel better, so he endured it. He kept one hand in the middle of Keith’s back and pet his hair with the other. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, baby,” he said, kissing the side of Keith’s head. 

After a couple minutes, Keith’s breathing slowed and he quieted down. Relief washed through Lance as he pulled back to look at him. He brushed a lock of hair away from his face and wiped away some tears. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Keith nodded and reached for Lance’s hand. 

“I dreamt that we were back in the Lions. We were having a big fight with the Galra, and my mom was there too in another ship. Somehow I got surrounded. And you, the team…” he teared up again, “you guys decided to leave me.”

He started crying again, tears streaming down the sides of his face. 

“Oh Keith,” Lance sighed. 

He wrapped him in a hug again. Keith’s hands clutched his shirt tightly, as if he were afraid he would leave him right then. Lance just held him and kept rubbing circles into his back. He wanted until his breathing evened out before facing him again.

“But you know we’d never do that, right? Shiro and your mom may have left you once, but they’ll never do it again,” he said.

Keith wouldn’t look at him, but he nodded. Lance tilted his chin up with his finger so that their eyes met. 

“And you know I would never leave you. Never. I mean, I can hardly spend a day without you,” he said, smiling a bit. 

That finally got Keith to smile, and Lance felt warmth start to ease the cold ache in his muscles. But then, a different kind of chill overcame him.

“You know that, right?” His voice wavered. He knew he could never seal up the wound that was Keith’s fear of abandonment completely, but he had done everything he could to show him he didn’t have to have that fear with him. What if after all this time, he still hadn’t convinced him?

“I know,” Keith said. He smiled wider. “I know, Lance.” 

Lance let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He knew. Of course he knew. Keith leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Thank you darling,” he said. “You make me feel safe.” 

Lance smiled. “Good.” 

They kissed again, lingering this time. 

“You okay to go back to sleep?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah,” Keith yawned. He nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck. “But I wanna stay like this.” 

Lance giggled. “Okay. Whatever you want, honey.”

Sighing happily, Keith slid his arms around Lance and closed his eyes. Lance looked down at him, tender smile on his lips. As sleep settled over them once more, he made a promise to himself that he would always be there for Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe for more :)


End file.
